


Brother

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Family, Gen, One-Shot, during Thor, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's figured it all out. But where does that leave his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net on 6/7/2011 - transferring all worthy fanfics to A03/deleting ff.net account. 
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> Dedicated to Maggie - frostymaggie - on tumblr :D She got me into Thor and well... the rest is history.
> 
> I own NOTHING!!

_Brother_.

Loki, god of Mischief, had come to despise that term.

Looking out over Asgard, his heart had turned to stone. He wasn't a brother, he was a monster. He was a _Frost Giant_. Son of Laufey. He should have seen it coming. He looked _nothing_ like Odin. And he especially shared no traits with Thor.

_Thor_.

Consequences.

Loki had not wanted to see Thor on the throne. He wasn't worthy of it. Loki himself believed that he was worthy. Or he would make himself worthy. Now he _was_ King of Asgard. Odin had fallen into the Odinsleep and may never awake. But that didn't prove to anyone that the son of the Frost Giant could be King. Already he had the Warriors Three and Sif plotting against him. They were headed for Earth, to go against his command that Thor was to stay exiled after Odin exhiled him for disobedience and childishness. They hoped to get Thor back into Asgard with no harm done.

He wasn't going to let that happen. Loki had already set too much in motion to be stopped from Thor. From distracting Odin at Thor's coronation to agreeing to let the Frost Giant's kill Odin. But Loki had more on his mind than just keeping Thor in his rightful place out of Asgard. He wanted to be worthy. And he would be found worthy, he had no doubts.

He wasn't Thor's brother. He never had been. _Brother_ meant little to him now. Thor was just an enemy.

_Because I-I-I-I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night? It all makes sense now!_

Loki had been lied to. What was love? What was the meaning behind _brother_? He had no family. He was a Frost Giant. He wasn't a part of their kind. He had different skin. And for years he had been thinking he was just the younger brother, a little less than equal, to Thor. Now he was far from equal. All he wanted to be was _equal_.

The time would come when he would be an equal. Right then, he was going to fight for that equality.

And Thor was going to have to go away for Loki to get that equality.

Loki turned and walked back into the castle, determined to rid Thor of any chance of ever coming back to Asgard. He was _King_. He would fight to keep that title.

_Brother… no, enemy._


End file.
